


Breaking the chains of the past

by KusanoSaku



Series: Bonds and Ties [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bottom George, Dysfunctional Family, Gay Male Character, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Teenage Rebellion, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Fred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George left Hogwarts after they failed to cross the age line. They quit school rather then being expelled. Besides they believed that too much formal education rotted the creative mind. Approached by Harry's 'sister' Artemis via owl they are given not only a place to live besides The Burrow but also a sizable investment due to Harry's unwanted Triwizard Cup winnings. While they prepare to open their shop the Weasley twins meet an unusual wizard with a past. They soon become rivals for this wizard's affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as Ties of friendship, Bonds of fate; Reforging old bonds and Bound to you. It starts prior to Bound and will at some point play out concurrently.

Prologue

 

"Expel us?" George asked incredulously, "For what?"

Dumbledore glared at them imperiously, "Cheating. You took an aging potion to attempt to thwart my Age Line."

Fred was stunned, "You're not threatening to expel Fawcett or Summers. They did the same thing."

"They however," Dumbledore said eyes flashing, "don't have the record of troublemaking you do. This was their first offence."

Fred glanced at George, "I think we've had our fill of formal education. This rots."

"A bit boring. Why do we need out N.E.W.T.S anyway? We've got our O.W.L.S that's enough for me." George said with a shrug.

"You'll never get a job with just OWLS." Dumbledore scoffed.

"If we drop out." Fred said with a smirk, "We keep our wands. We didn't even want to come back this year. Mum made us, we came,"

"We caused havoc and we leave." Still bearded, George summoned his trunk and broom; he shrunk the trunk and returned it to his pocket.

Fred summoned his own broom and trunk but not before he summoned what was left of their inventions. Which he shrunk and placed in his trunk, "That's it, I think we'll be going now. Hey Lee, don't let this old fool suck all the fun out of this place."

George bowed to Angelina, "Sorry to leave you scrabbling for Beaters next year but I'm sure you can find someone to whip into shape by next November. You've still got Harry. Malfoy's decent but he's got nothing on our Harry or Charlie. Nose to the books Ron or you'll amount to nothing."

Ron glared, "You're a drop out and between the two of you, you don't even have ten OWLS. You'll never get a job."

Fred ruffled Nemia's hair, "You keep out of trouble princess."

Nemia Prince was the daughter of their Defense Professor Remus Lupin-Prince and the Head of Slytherin Severus Prince. Nemia was the pet of the Tower. She had the quality that made her everyone's little sister,  plus she was adorable for a first year.

George playfully punched Harry in the shoulder; "We'll miss flying with you but have fun up there. Don't let Malfoy win…"

No one noticed the look Harry Potter gave Fifth Year Prefect Draco Malfoy, except for Malfoy who gave him a smile.

The Weasley twins high-fived one another and tossed a few of their fireworks.

They zipped and zoomed before exploding in vibrant colours.

Fred and George flew out the front door of the castle, tossing more fireworks.

Fred cast a Sonorus, "Our faithful fans and customers, we hate to leave you but we've got to make our own way in the world. You're welcome to continue to place owl orders with us. We'll send notice when we establish our own premises. Later catch you."

Dumbledore stood there glaring, "Don't let the wards slam closed behind you."

George stuck his tongue out.

The former Beaters soared, waved once more and then disappeared, as they'd cast notice-me-not charms.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

Fred and George hadn’t gotten too far from Hogwarts when they heard the call of an owl.

 

Fred was startled when one landed on his shoulder.

 

It was unfamiliar…

 

He opened it.

 

‘Dear Masters Fred and George Weasley,

 

My name is Artemis Prince, and I’m Nemia’s older sister. Yes I was Sorted into Slytherin but that’s not important. I’d like to thank you for being so kind to my baby sister and older brother Harry. I can’t do much but I doubt you’ll want to return home. I’m sorry to say that I think your mother is a shrew. I’ve only been to this place once but I managed to make a portkey, I know that eleven-year-olds aren’t supposed to know how to but I’m well-read.

 

I’m offering you a place to stay, it’s called Ivy Hall and it’s part of Harry’s inheritance. He’ll be okay with it but it will give you a place to continue your work. I’m a daughter of a Marauder and a Slytherin, so I bend the rules to suit me.

 

In gratitude,

 

Artemis Lilith Prince’

 

Pinned to the parchment was a tiny carved moon.

 

Fred touched George’s shoulder turning the letter so his twin could read.

 

“Artemis? That quiet girl who has no friends? Nemia mentioned having a sister who was a whiz at Potions…” George said quietly.

 

Fred shrugged, “Bit odd to be given a portkey by a First Year. I thought they were regulated…”

 

Then something caught their eye.

 

‘Emergency portkeys are legal. I wouldn’t have sent a portkey if I wasn’t certain I could make one. Harry would be upset if something happened to you. So would Nemia and I hate to see her cry.’

 

Fred winced, “That settles it. We’ll take her up on her offer.”

 

George grabbed a hold of Fred’s arm while his twin took hold of the portkey.

 

There was the familiar sensation of portkey travel and they emerged on an expanse of lawn before a large Manor House that dwarfed The Burrow.

 

They stood there agog.

 

The nearest door opened.

 

Standing there were two House elves.

 

“You be being Masters Fred and George? Miss Artemis told us to look out for you. Dinner be ready soon.”

 

Fred climbed off his broom and hefted it over his shoulder, “You are?”

 

“I is Spira and this be Milla. We is being pleased to serve you.”

 

“This place is huge.”

 

“This be Ivy Hall, a Potter family property in Yorkshire. It have twelve bedrooms, a library, two studies, gardens, a farm, a potions lab, a lounge, a morning room, three parlours, the conservatory and the Ball room. There is the family dining room and the formal dining room. There is also a music room…” the first elf, Spira told them.

 

“Way more room then we need…” George muttered.

 

Fred grinned, “So much better then The Burrow.”

 

“Masters be wanting Dinner?”

 

George was still in shock.

 

Fred nodded, “Give us an hour to settle in. Which bed rooms did Miss Artemis ask to be readied?”

 

“The two best bedrooms sir. The elder is?”

 

“That would be me.” Fred said proudly.

 

“You can have the lord’s bedroom. Your brother may have the second best bedroom.”

 

George stammered, “I get my own room? I’ve never had my own room…”

 

“We were told treat you like you’re Master Harry’s cousins.” Spira said proudly.

 

“Aren’t they cousins? Their grandmother’s were…” Milla mused.

 

“What?” Fred was surprised.

 

“Master Harry be the grandson of Doria Potter who was born Odorita Black, daughter of Cygnus and Violet Black. Master Fred and George be grandsons of Cedrella who was born to Arcturus and Lysandra Black. Arcturus and Cygnus were brothers, sons of former Headmaster of Hogwarts’ Ophiuchus Black. If grandmothers be cousins, you be cousins too.” Milla grinned up at Fred.

 

Fred coughed, still stunned, “Why yes, I suppose we are cousins. Decidedly poor relations but very grateful for the kindness of Miss Artemis.”

 

This was to be their home? They’d never seen a place like this, well with the exception of Diggory Hall back when they were invited there for play dates before house rivalries and different interests eroded childhood friendships.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the abrupt time skip in advance...

Chapter two

After months of owl orders and product production, a letter arrived.

Fred Weasley kept a polite correspondence with young Artemis, who despite her shyness came off very bright and confident in her letters.

'Dear Fred,

Harry won the Triwizard Tournament. I informed you previously that following your removal from Hogwarts that Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

Ron as I said, your insufferable brother along with Hermione Granger successfully turned Gryffindor against Harry.

Harry was welcomed into Slytherin by his childhood friend, papa's godson and my god brother Draco Malfoy. Draco is a prefect and has been very kind to me. His parents are my godparents so it makes us kin. Draco helped Harry mourn the loss of his 'friends' Ron and Hermione. Draco also as I said before was his date to the Yule Ball.

The reason I'm writing is because Harry gave me his Triwizard winnings and told me to deal with them. On behalf of my brother I'd like to offer an investment of one hundred thousand Galleons into Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I asked my godfather to purchase a bit of property for my future using my allowance and monetary gifts from the last few years. He purchased a large property in Diagon Alley on my behalf that includes the premises at # 94, which according to his report would be more then perfect for your joke shop. I've included his description with my letter and what is left of the Triwizard Winnings, which is more then three-quarters of the prize money.

You are to present yourself with the accompanying letter to Uncle Lucius' man of Business, Sancus Malfoy. He's a cousin but trustworthy for a Malfoy, as he was never a Death Eater.

Your friend,

Artemis'

Fred touched the bag, which immediately grew in size and weight; he glanced at George, "More then three quarters of Harry's Triwizard winnings? Merlin…"

George was surprised, "He won? Harry won?"

Fred handed him the letter, "It seems like it. Artemis had her godfather purchase property in her name. She selected an unrented portion that she this in is perfect for us."

They read the Gringotts description of the property.

#94 Diagon Alley

Location contains a large storefront has two levels to public area. Third floor includes an office, a bathroom and two bedrooms.

There is a large basement as well as storerooms to the rear of storefront.'

Their eyes widened in surprise at the projected value of the shop.

They swallowed and then poured over the blueprints of the premises that Artemis was offering them.

It would be considered no doubt strange to be going into business or renting from an eleven-year-old but Artemis Prince was no ordinary eleven-year-old. They had a connection being twins themselves.

Fred wondered what it would have been like to be Sorted into a different House like the Patil or Prince twins.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fred and George Apparated to Sancus Malfoy's office in London.

Well they Apparated to the closest Public Apparation point and then walked there.

They were greeted by a pleasant secretary named Janice, who was so cute Fred just had to flirt with her.

"Hello lovely lady. Is Solicitor Malfoy in? My brother and I have an appointment."

She blushed, "He is but he's with another client. You are the Weasley brothers? He should be available in ten minutes."

Fred grinned, "Is that long enough to get your address?"

George rolled his eyes, Fred was incorrigible at times and an outrageous flirt.…

The door to the inner office opened and a tall man with short blonde hair stepped out.

He shook the other's hand before spying them.

"Fred and George Weasley?"

Fred nodded.

The man strode towards them, "Sancus Malfoy. I'm Lucius' cousin. Not a closely claimed cousin but a cousin all the same. Now if you'll come with me."

George followed at once but Fred paused to wink at the poor flustered secretary.

Sancus gestured for them to take a seat. "I would be remiss in not speaking to you about the irregularity of this. Two eighteen year old wizards renting from a twelve-year-old witch."

George blinked, he slugged Fred, "We missed Nemia's birthday you idiot."

Fred glared rubbing his arm, "That's what you're upset about? He called us eighteen. We're actually nineteen.

Sancus glared at them, "As if that's much better. Artemis is rather mature for her age and is quite talented like her father. However since she is my cousin's goddaughter I can't turn my head if she's being taken advantage of."

Fred blinked, "Us take advantage of her? No way. We'd never even spoken to her before. We sort of adopted her sister Nemia at the beginning of the year. We quit school because the headmaster is a right nasty git."

George poke him, "Language Gred!"

Fred sighed, "Sorry sir. She sent an owl after us. She offered us a place to stay. We accepted and then we started up an odd correspondence. She is smarter than we would have guessed. She sent us Harry's Triwizard Cup Winnings. We were surprised. She also offered us the #93 Diagon Alley premises. They are beyond our imagination. We are as shocked as you are."

George spoke up, "We're perfectly willing to sign a contract with you as her representative for a reasonable rent of those premises. We also need articles of corporation making Weasleys Wizard Wheezes a legal company. I think with such an investment into our joke shop, Harry should be made one-third partner. He should be legally entitled to one third of the profits. He'll be a silent partner for now but we'll inform him at the right time. He doesn't want anything to do with the money for now so we'll respect his wishes."

"I can draw up the partnership and the company papers." Sancus said warily.

"It's about time we go legit. No more sneaking around and setting up shop in empty classrooms and unused bathrooms." Fred grinned.

"I suppose you aren't taking advantage of Miss Artemis. I'll make our the contracts and send them to you. Since I'm choosing to give you a chance, we'll head over to the premises and have a look around."

The twins grinned at each other.

"We're for that."

The trip was by Apparation of course.

Sancus unlocked the shop.

Fred was very interested in the storefront with its two levels.

George had to go over every inch of the storerooms at the back of the shop and in the basement.

They both examined the apartment and the office above the shop.

They hugged.

"This is so perfect. I can ever set up a lab in the basement."

"We have plenty of room for the things we've already packaged!"

"What would the rent be?"

"Well, I should make it more but Artemis insisted on no more than ten Galleons a month."

Fred blinked, "Only ten? I would have expected thirty…with the cost of the space."

Sancus sighed, "That was why I wanted to know if you were taking advantage of her."

George shook his head, "She's too nice a girl for us to do that."

"You'll have to open a company vault and arrange for deposits into Artemis and Harry's personal vaults."

Fred nodded, "We'll take care of that immediately. When can we move things in?"

Sancus tapped his chin; "I'll have the contracts ready in two days."

The twins shook his hand.

"It's been a pleasure."

"Right a real pleasure."

Immediately, Fred and George made their way to Gringotts to open a vault for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

XoooooX

Bree woke to a cold house…

He felt cold…so cold…

He reached over to touch his father and the body was cold as ice.

Bree leaned over to feel for breath or a pulse and found nothing.

Free…

He sprang out of bed only to stagger.

He limped to the shower and scrubbed his skin raw.

He dressed in what little clothes he owned.

Bree grabbed a bag and shoved it full of clothes.

He found odd looking money, it must be wizard money….

Nervously he grabbed all the magic books he could find and his father's wand.

Bree was anxious to get away as far and quickly as he could…

Once he had all he wanted, he slipped out.

He paced outside the house he'd spent his horrendous childhood in and toyed with the wand.

There came a startling pop.

Then in front of him was an odd-looking purple triple-decker bus.

It was emblazoned with the words, 'Knight Bus.'

The door opened.

A gawky young man with a pimply face in his early twenties blinked at him, "Ya coming aboard or not?"

Bree nodded, scrambling up the steps trying to make sure the man didn't touch him.

"Me name's Stanley Shunpike. I'm the Knight Bus' conductor, well one of them anyway. This here is our driver Ernie Prang."

"Call me Bree." Bree said quietly.

"Bree? Odd name but it'll do. Where ya be wantin' to go?"

Bree sighed, "I don't know…anywhere but here."

"Well we're always here for witches and wizards that be in trouble. Keep in mind you still got to pay even if you don't know where ya wanna go." Standey said as the bus sturged forward so suddenly that Bree nearly fell.

"I'd like to go to a bookstore…I don't have a lot of money but I'd like to look at books."

"Aren't you young boy?" Stanley asked eyeing him critically.

Bree glared, "That's my business ain't it?"

"So it is, so it is." The driver muttered

"Best bookstore is Flourish and Blotts. Their biggest branch is in Diagon Alley."

"That will do…" Bree mumbled.

"That will be a couple stops away. It'll cost three sickles and five knets."

Bree nervously reached into his bag, and pulled out a handle of the money. He stared at it confused.

"Three of the silver and five of the bronze. Are you stupid or something?"

Bree glared, he counted out the money and shoved it at the rude conductor. "There now leave me alone." He stormed off and found the most isolated spot to curl up.

"Didn't mean to upset ya mate." Stanley hollered after him.

It took at least an hour, Bree wasn't sure how long since he didn't own a watch, before Diagon Alley was called. He exited the bus and was overwhelmed. There were so many people. He just wanted to curl up and pretend they weren't here.

He swallowed nervously, keeping his eyes on the ground. He glanced up now and then to find his way.

Bree finally found the bookstore and almost couldn't take it when he saw the crowd. He shook, how was he going to live on his own when he was so odd?

Bree grabbed a handful of books that looked interesting.

He whispered, "Silver are Sickles and the bronze are Knuts."

He paid for the books and slipped out.

His stomach growled.

He choose to stay away from crowded places like the Leaky Cauldron, well it looked crowded…

He didn't want to go to the fancy looking places because he didn't think he had much money.

The dingy sign for Brews and Stews caught his eye.

Bree entered, it was cleaner than he'd guessed.

He choose a table.

A girl came up grinning, "Welcome to Brews and Strews. My name is Amy." She handed him a menu.

"Thanks…" Bree scanned it but he wasn't sure what to get. "What's the best and cheapest thing you offer?"

"Split pea soup and house tea." The girl answered looking at him strangely.

"I'll take that." Bree said handing the menu back.

"Alright."

Once she left he could breathe easier

The girl, Amy returned with his cup of tea.

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

Bree nodded.

She left pouting.

Bree slowly drank his tea, ignoring his growling stomach.

Amy returned with his soup.

Bree started eating ravenously as soon as it was placed in front of him

The girl stared at him and after a few moments of silence she left him blessedly alone.

The bowl was empty far too soon.

"You be wanting anything else?"

Bree jumped, he hadn't heard her approach. He shook his head, "No."

"That will be six sickles."

Bree winced, he slowly counted them out.

He had few of those odd coins left. He left quickly.

He nervously wandered around.

He spotted a pair of tall red heads putting up a help wanted sign in a window. He hurried over but was pushed.

He crashed into one.

"Hey! Watch it."

"Cool it Fred. He was pushed." One of them to knelt down and offered him a hand, "You alright? My name's George. The rude one is Fred. We're the new proprietors of this place."

"Haven't signed anything yet though." The one he'd crashed into said.

Shyly, Bree let the nice one help him up.

"Damn you're a cute one. What's your name?"

"Bree…."

"Bree? You got a surname?"

Bree winced, "Just Bree is fine."

"You interested in a job?" Fred asked.

Bree nodded, "I'm new here. I don't have a lot of money. I've never had a job before but I'm willing to learn."

"Well we won't pay much to start. Maybe you could stock shelves…" George said smiling at him.

"I suspose…" Fred shrugged.

"You got a place to sleep?"

Bree shook his head.

"You can stay with us until we open the shop. There is a apartment upstairs but we don't have a key yet. I'd prefer not to leave the shop unattended at night…"

"Forge! We don't even know him…"

"Don't be rude Gred! He's nice enough. He doesn't have much. I'm a good judge of character. Give him a chance. That bag all your stuff?"

Bree nodded.

"Then its settled." George wrapped an arm around him.

The strangest set of feelings came over him.

And them the world went all weird…

The next thing Bree knew he was standing on the edge of a lawn surrounding a huge house.

"What? Where am I?"

Geoirge let go of him, "This is Ivy Hall. We're staying here as guests."

"How did we get here?"" Bree said looking around.

Fred frowned at him, "We Apparated…"

"What is Apparated?" Bree asked confused.

"It's a type of transportation. It's said to be difficult but we never had a problem with it." George smiled at him, "Haven't you heard of it? Sixth year students always sign up for lessons."

Bree stared at the ground, "I never went to school…"

"Were you taught at home? Or are you a squib?"

Bree blinked, "What's a squib?"

"Come inside Bree. It's more comfortable inside."

"What does he mean what's a squib? Everyone knows what a squib is…"

"Fred be quiet."

Fred started to grumble.

They entered the house; it was huge. It was decorated with shiny things and looked expensive…

The twins led him to a bright room with comfortable chairs and couches.

"Have a seat." George said gesturing at a chair.

Bree sunk into it a let out a sigh.

"How do you not know what a squib is?"

"Fred be quiet! I mean it."

"You just want to be nice to him because you think he's cute." Fred retorted.

George glared at his twin, "That's not important." He turned his attention back to Bree. "A Squib is someone born to two magical parents but hasn't any magic."

"I have some magic. I don't have my own wand but I can use the one I have. I can cast some spells but I only know what I've read."

"I guess he wasn't strong enough to be sent to Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?"

"Didn't you get a letter on your eleventh birthday?" George asked gently.

Bree shook his head. "No…"

"Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. Its where we used to go until we decided we had enough. We're going into business instead."

"What is school?"

Fred blinked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Fred!" George said sharply.

Bree curled up in reaction.

"I won't hurt you…" George said softly.

"I'm sorry I'm not smart…" Bree whispered.

"Being smart has nothing to do with anything. Everyone learns in their own way. Fred's actually nice when he wants to be. He's just having an off day. I'll have Milla set up a room for you."

There was a strange pooping noise.

The oddest createre appeared and Bree screamd.

They were very short. It wore in an odd fashion, a wrinkled worn pillow case. It had pointy ears and large bulbous eyes.

"Master George be calling for Milla?"

"We have a temporary guest. Can you have a room made up for him?"

"Yes Master. Lunch be ready soon."

"Thank you."

"What is that?" Bree said trying to calm down.

"A house elf. They are servants. Milla belongs to our friend Harry. We're just guests here."

"I get my own room?" Bree squeaked.

George smiled, "You sound like us. Until we came here, we'd never had our own room before. We always shared. "

"I shared too…"

"With a brother?" Fred asked.

Bree shook his head, "No…with my father…" he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. Slowly, he started to rock…

XoooooX

George watched as the young man rocked…

He was so odd…

George felt strangely drawn to him…

He'd always known he was bent but he'd never been so powerfully attracted to anyone before…

Bree, if that was his real name was really cute.

Bree was about five foot, eight inches so he was around six inches shorter than George's six foot, two inch frame.

He was also rather slim, something like Harry or Professor Snape. Yet it seemed look like he was slim from not eating properly…

George's brow furrowed.

Bree seemed to try to shrink if he were touched and cringed at loud or rude speech. It made George suspicious that he'd been mistreated.

Bree had curly, honey coloured hair and eyes that seemed purple. They were skittish and George worried all the more.

Milla appeared with a pop.

"Milla have room ready. It's across from Master George's room."

George rose, "Thank you Milla." His voice was soft when he addressed their guest, "Bree? You want to see your room?"

The young man, unfolded himself, flushing as he stood. Bree reached for his bag and clutched it tightly. "Okay…"

George walked towards the door and heard soft footsteps behind him.

He quietly but slowly made his way to the corridor where the bedrooms were. He opened the door to Bree's room. "Here."

Bree weaved past him, ducking under his arm. He gasped. "This is all for me?"

George smiled, "Yes. This is your room as long as you are here. You are welcome to join us for meals. We may find work for you until we move things to the shop but this is your room."

"What do I owe you for this?" Bree asked quietly.

"Only helping us when we ask."

"Like what?" Bree shook a bit.

"Emptying boxes and counting perhaps. Sealing up boxes that are to be moved. Perhaps, a little organization." George scratched his head, "We've never had anyone work for us before so I'll have to wing it."

"Wing it?"

"Assign you work as I think of it."

"Oh…"

"Is that alright?" George asked cautiously.

Bree turned and smiled, "Yes. Thank you. You don't know how happy it makes me."

George laughed, "I can guess. You should smile more. It lights up your face…"

"I'd like to be alone to put what little I have away."

George nodded, his own smile vanishing. "Alright. Milla will let you know when Lunch is."

"I already ate…"

"Meals are mandatory." George said quickly. "You look like you've missed too many as it is."

"Oh…I guess I can eat a little more…"

George smiled, "I'll see you at Lunch then."

He left whistling the Chudley Cannons fight song…

There was something special about Bree…

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

For the first time in Bree’s life he had regular meals and sleep.

 

He helped scrub the shop once Fred picked up the key.

 

Fred still didn’t like him and acted like he didn’t trust him.

 

But George was nice; he showed him all of their inventions and what they did. He taught him magic…he never implied he was a squib or anything derogatory.

 

He was expected to unpack and fill the shelves here at the shop.

 

Bree tapped the first entwined triple W that George called a packing portkey, he flushed feeling silly, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

 

A shimmer and the triple W turned into a pyramid of boxes.

 

“Wingardium Leviosa.”  Bree said pointing his wand at the top box.

 

It rose towards the ceiling shakily.

 

Bree concentrated as he spoke again. “Acio top box.”

 

It zoomed towards him and nearly bowled him over, he sighed. George made this look so bloody easy and he felt like a fool.

 

Bree pushed it gently towards the ground before muttering, “Finite.”

 

The box settled on the floor with a slight wobble.

 

Bree pulled a knife out of his belt and used it to open the box; he wasn’t comfortable enough to try one of those slicing jinxes that George showed him. He had enough trouble with the two spells he was using.

 

XoooooX

 

George realized that part of Bree’s slowness was his wand.

 

He’d finally talked Fred into heading to Ollivanders for their own wands a few weeks back.

 

It was annoying to use the wands their mother gave them

 

It was beyond embarrassing to learn that his wand had belonged to his grandmother Dana.

 

He maybe bent but he was still a wizard…

 

Fred’s once belonged to Gideon Prewett, their paternal uncle.

 

The one running the shop was Garrick Ollivander’s cousin Louis.

 

Who examined their wands and muttered darkly before questioning them about each other.

 

Now instead of an 11’ Peach and Unicorn hair wand, George wielded a sturdy 15” Bowtruckle skin and Fir wand.

 

Fred’s wand had been a Healer’s wand: a Flexible 10” Unicorn Hair and Alligator Juniper. His current wand was a 14”             Springy Billywig Stinger and Sycamore. Apparently it was a curious wand that loved learning and experimenting. Which suited his gregarious and imaginative twin.    

 

George knocked on the door.

 

Bree glared at him, “What do you want? I’m trying.”

 

“It’s George. I think I may have figured out part of the reason you have trouble. The wand doesn’t like you. Fred and I sort of had the same problem. Had to buy new wands.”

 

Bree blinked, “You’ve already given me a job, a place to sleep and see that I eat regularly. Why would you get me a wand?”

 

George laughed, “If you want I’ll deduct it out of your pay. Since that would make it difficult to keep yourself in books I’ll probably deduct a sickle a week out of your pay. So you can still buy books.”

 

“Don’t need to bother.” Bree muttered.

 

George smirked, “I’m doing it because I want to and because it will benefit you in the long run. It would make your job easier. Struggling to use a wand that doesn’t suit is annoying.”

 

“Fine.” Bree grumbled.

 

George flicked his wand and all the boxes landed on the shelves in their proper place.

 

Bree grumbled, “Not fair! You make it look so easy.”

 

George patted his shoulder companionably; “You’ll get it eventually. I just finished it so Fred couldn’t complain about you not finishing.”

 

Bree stiffened under the chaste but gently touch.

 

George sighed, “You have to know by now that I won’t hurt you. Come on.”

 

They headed up to the office and flooed to the Rue de Leon district of Paris. It was where the French Ministry was and also contained the Diagon Alley of France.

 

George led him to the Paris branch of Ollivanders.

 

“Bonjour! Oh it’s you Master George. How might I help you?”

 

George gave him a false blush, “Well you see…Bree here is my assistant at the shop. I sort of blew up his wand on accident. I was hoping since it was one of your cousin’s you might be able to fit him to a better wand.”

 

“Do you know what it was?”

 

George was thoughtful, “I only read one book on Wandlore back at Hogwarts but I _think_ it was a 12 ¾” Dragon heartstring and English Oak. I remember it was bendy. It was stubborn and required Bree to put more effort into his casting then he needed too.”

 

“What is Bree like?”

 

“He is shy but hard working. He likes to stick to the shadows and do what needs to be done without being noticed. He’s an orphan. Privately tutored but a quick study.”

 

“Cherry wood, aids rather than hinders. It would help boost his confidence. I think that would suit. But the core…”

 

‘Perhaps a stone?” George offered.

 

“Yes…” Louis circled him thoughtfully and then went to grab a handful of wands with cores fashioned from powdered stone. “Not Jasper…doesn’t seem interested in Runes or law. Not a healer for Galena wouldn’t suit. What about Aventurine? Hmm…lets try that.”

 

George watched as he pulled out two wands.

 

Louis Ollivander opened it, “No, that’s Hickory.” He took the other one and smirked, “Yes, a 11” rather bendy Aventurine Powder and Cherry. Try that.”

 

Bree held out his hand palm up.

 

It threw itself across the shop.

 

Bree held up his hands to protect his face.

 

It hit his left palm and out of reflex fingers gripped it.

 

It sparked, throwing out blue, bronze and yellow sparks.

 

“Were you are Hogwarts, you may have been a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. One can usually guess by the colour of the sparks if one is destined for Hogwarts.”

 

George smirked, “Price?”

 

“Cherry is cheap and easy to get a hold of. Aventurine isn’t a commonly demanded core. My uncle purchased it years ago. It gets stronger with age. I’ll let it got for five galleons?”

 

George whistled, “Fred was fourteen Galleons and mine was nine.”

 

Louis shrugged, “Like I said I didn’t have to worry or go to difficult lengths to obtain the wand wood and core.”

 

“Seventeen sickles to a galleon, five galleons that’s 85 sickles. A sickle a week shouldn’t take long, a little more then a year?” George shrugged.

 

“That’s a year and three months!” Bree hissed. “How can you be okay with that?”

 

George shrugged, “It’s less than our rent. Once we get the shop really bringing in money I’ll try to arrange a higher rent. Besides you sleep at the shop now, why does it matter? You need it.”

 

Bree glared, “Fine.”

 

George smirked and paid for the wand. “Thanks. Come let’s head back before Fred turns into mum.”

 

“You want to floo back to Diagon? You’re welcome to use my floo.”

 

George bowed, “Thanks. We’ll take you up on that.”

 

Louis led them into the back and pointed out the floo. “It’s always nice to have repeat customers who buy wands for others.”

 

George laughed pulling Bree into the floo, “I ever have kids I know who to bring them to for their wands.”

 

“Good day gentleman.”

 

“Weasley Wizard Wheezes.” George called out throwing down the powder.

 

At least he managed to do something nice for the shy cute stock boy…

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Bree was celebrating his first birthday while working for George, since Fred ignored him for the most part.

 

He was lonely…

 

George wandered into the apartment above the shop with a bottle of liquor. “Hey? You seemed out of sorts today. I know you don’t think much of company but I’m always willing to listen.”

 

“Why would I spill my deepest, darkest secrets to a stranger?” Bree muttered.

 

George winced, “I had hoped that we were friends. If you don’t want me here I’ll go.”

 

Bree grabbed his sleeve, “You can stay if you want to that badly.”

 

George grinned and sat in the settee across from him, he conjured two tumblers and poured them both some.

 

“I’m jealous of your ease with magic.” Bree grumbled.

 

George smiled, “You’ll figure it out soon, you’re not stupid or slow.”

 

They sipped at the whiskey.

 

George regaled Bree with stories of his and Fred’s glory days of pranking at Hogwarts.

 

Bree was soon laughing so hard he was crying, “Shut up! Half of that can’t be true.”

 

George chuckled, “It’s all true. If you want me to shut up, do something about it.”

 

Bree reached over and dragged George close by the front of his shirt. He was too drunk to be in control of his actions and snogged him.

 

George’s eyes widened and he moaned softly, his first real kiss. And damn was Bree a fine kisser…

 

Bree had George on his knees, fisting his shirt and keeping him off balanced.

 

George fell back onto the floor, pulling Bree down with him.

 

Bree landed on George, his thighs straddling George’s hips.

 

“Oh Merlin.” George was hard and he tried to grind against Bree’s arse.

 

Bree snarled, “None of that.”

 

A crack of magic and George’s arms were above his head and tied at the wrist. George was naked and gasping.

 

“No one fucks me.” Bree hissed.

 

George swallowed, “Then have me. You know I want you. I’ll have you however I can.”

 

“You ever been with a bloke before?”

 

George shook his head; “I was attracted to guys but never enough to want to bed them. Not ‘til you. I sort of hoped you’d want me. I caught you looking sometimes. I gave you space but tried to show I was interested.”

 

“I can’t believe someone like you would want someone like me. You don’t know anything about me.” Bree muttered.

 

“You’re smart, quick as a whip, hard working and relaxing to be with. You’re gorgeous, without narcissism and lacking pretentiousness. I just was drawn to you because you are different from anyone I know. You don’t chase me like the witches I know, thinking you can seduce me. I just wanted you…” George used wandless, nonverbal magic to prepare himself, “I still want you. It is sort of erotic to be tied up like this. You can have me whenever you want.”

 

“Whenever I want? I want you now.”

 

A heartbeat later Bree was naked and thrusting deep into George’s arse.

 

George closed his eyes, groaning softly, “Yes…”

 

Bree wasn’t gentle; he fucked George hard and fast.

 

Which George loved, it was odd that a large man like George preferred to be dominated in bed especially by someone so much smaller in size.

 

It felt so good…George was glad of the charms that he’d used to prepare himself.

 

George was sure because Bree hadn’t touched his prick that he’d come from being fucked and wasn’t that an erotic thought.

 

Bree thrust in deep and fast but he’d found George’s prostate easily. It was hot to listen to the large man gasp and curse. George was actually begging for him to keep going and not stop. It was hard to think complete thoughts but it was still unnerving that he was allowed to do this.

 

They both came hard with loud cries, Bree managed to fuck them both into another orgasm before they passed out from exhaustion.

 

XoooooX

 

Fred was worried because according to their house elves George hadn’t come back to the Manor last night. He’d Apparated to the shop right after breakfast to find it was locked up at least.

 

He searched the shop just to be sure but there was no sign of George. Was he upstairs in the apartment?

 

He scowled, that Bree was trouble…

 

Fred made his way up the back stairs to the apartment.

 

He opened the door and smelled the scent of old sweat and spilt semen.

 

Fred was startled to hear two distinct soft snores; one that sounded an awful lot like his twin.

 

He made his way around the second hand furniture and choked on a breath.

 

George was on his back, his arms and legs wrapped around Bree.

 

Damn if Bree didn’t have the finest arse he’d ever seen.

 

Fred hissed and ignored the thought.

 

George let Bree…fuck him? His twin was bent? How hadn’t he guessed that? It was very disconcerting to realize that his twin might have hired this Bree because he fancied him.

 

“I can hear you Fred.”

 

The voice startled him farther, it sounded sexy sleep-roughened.

 

Fred swallowed.

 

XoooooX

 

Bree turned to glare at him, “What do you want?” bring a hand up to his temple.

 

“Was a bit surprised you shagged my brother.”

 

Bree glanced down, gulped and sprang at the settee pulling the afghan over himself. “Fuck!”

 

George whimpered softly in his sleep and then woke up. He sat up gingerly and shivered. “Bree?”

 

“Not talking to you.”

 

“He’s got the balls to bed you but not to face you.”

 

Bree snarled, “I was drunk.”

 

George blinked, “Only one glass of whiskey?”

 

Bree scowled, “Yeah.” He was lucky he hadn’t let George fuck him.

 

“Well why don’t you both shower, dress in something suitable since you missed breakfast you can walk down to the Leaky Cauldron and get something there.” Fred tossed an armful of clothes at George and left quickly.

 

George glanced at Bree sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to get you drunk. I did want you to relax for once. For what it’s worth, I enjoyed it. I’ve never been intimate before. You’re a good kisser and I wasn’t sure that I could come from being fucked. I liked that. I’m no cheater. I really like you Bree. You ever want to do this again let me now. Though next time I would prefer we were more sober.”

 

Bree muttered darkly, “Sure you want a whore to fuck you?”

 

George blinked, “What?”

 

“You want to know where I got my experience?”

 

George shrugged, “It doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“It should. After all, I let my father fuck me, every day, many times a day. You really should rethink liking me.”

 

George swallowed, “I don’t think you were willing. You wouldn’t jump when people speak loudly or think you’ll be hit. I don’t care about any of that. I had suspicions but I like you anyway. There is something special about you Bree. I want you to keep working for us. I’m not going to fire you if you won’t sleep with me. I enjoyed it, I would like to do it again but you don’t have to feel obligated. I want you to choose to be with me of your own free-will.”

 

George moved, still naked and covered in cum, he lightly touched Bree’s cheek. “If you want me, you know where to find me. Now I’m going to shower down in the office. You can use the one up here. I expect you to meet me in fifteen minutes. Remember meals are not optional.” He stood slowly, lightly brushing Bree’s lips. “See you soon.”

 

Bree stared at him, what was wrong with George?

 

He should be disgusted with him…

 

XoooooX

 

George reluctantly showered, he was saddened to find the only marks Bree left were handprints on his hips.

 

No hickeys or teeth marks.

 

Then again, Bree hadn’t been interested in foreplay. A shame…

 

George shivered; he would have loved to feel those hands on his body.

 

He dried off and dressed in one of his suits. George sighed and finished adjusting his tie.

 

Fred was pacing outside the door.

 

George groaned inwardly, “What do you want?”

 

“What were you thinking? Sleeping with the help?”

 

“You’re just jealous! I saw how you looked at Verity!”

 

Verity was the cashier girl, while Bree was a stock boy. Bree wasn’t comfortable with crowds so he preferred to avoid them. He only came out on the floor when one of them told him something was running low.

“I wouldn’t sleep with her!”

 

“Why not? You like her!” George glared.

 

“I don’t want people thinking we only hire those we want to sleep with. I don’t want people thinking you have to sleep with one of us to keep your job.”

 

George glowered, “You just don’t get it. I did hire him because he was attractive but also because he clearly had no place to go. I spent eighteen years as a virgin because I didn’t meet anyone I wanted to sleep with. I care about him Fred. Bree is more important to me then one of your one-night stands. I don’t decide to bed every cute guy I meet. Bree is special. I won’t let you degrade last night. I enjoyed it. I know he did. Don’t ascribe your motives to me. We might look alike but we’re different people.”

 

“Not so different if we both find him attractive.” Fred muttered.

 

George backed Fred into a wall, “You can’t have him. I won’t let you bed him and leave him. He deserves better then your callousness. You don’t know him. You’ve never tried. Bree deserves to be treated like he has value. I care about him; I might wake up one day and realize I love him. I don’t know. All that matters is letting him see he has worth. You leave him alone.”

 

XoooooX

 

Bree had overheard the argument between the brothers.

 

He hadn’t meant to of course.

 

George was protective…

 

He wasn’t sure he liked that George was treating him as his property.

 

However Bree felt a rush of warmth that almost brought a smile to his face when George said he was special. He was valued?

 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about Fred liking him…

 

He’d seen how Fred flirted with all their female customers. He would have to be blind not to realize that Fred had stared at him earlier.

 

He tip-toed up the stairs and ran down them.

 

“We eating?”

 

Trying to pretend he hadn’t heard.

 

XoooooX

 

George pinned Fred with a glare and headed towards Bree. He slowly brought his hand up to squeeze the younger man’s shoulder.

 

Bree gave him a shy nervous smile.

 

George flushed, “Let’s go grab breakfast at the tavern before we’ve got to open the shop. I know you’d prefer to be in the back before the crowds arrive.”

 

Bree nodded.

 

George slowly moved his arm so it rest on Bree’s slim shoulders, “Come on.”

 

XoooooX

 

Fred watched them go.

 

He didn’t like being cold-shouldered or told off by his younger twin.

 

What sort of power did that Bree have over them?

 

Fred wasn’t sure but he would find out…

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Fred had slipped into the stockroom to tell Bree that they were low on skiving snack boxes.

Unfortunately, Bree was not to be seen…

However there was an avalanche of fallen boxes.

Fred sent his patronus for his twin, a lynx and set about replacing the boxes.

George took a deep breath when he found Fred flicking his wand to put the boxes in their normal places.

George swallowed and helped Fred, his heart in his throat.

The closer they got to the floor they realized the boxes had blood on them.

Fred made the blood disappear with a flick of his wand.

George knelt in the pool of blood and examined Brecc gently.

Growing up in a family of six boys you sort of picked up rudimentary first aid. "I think he has a concussion."

"You remember Tonks? The girl with the crazy hair from Charlie's year?" Fred offered.

George nodded.

"I think her mum's a healer. I'll pop over to St. Mungos and see if she'll pay a house call. I doubt that Bree would let you take him to the hospital." Fred said still looking worried.

George gave him a weak smile, "At least give Verity the skiving snack boxes. I'd hate to run short with customers in the shop."

Fred nodded, fetching the box before disappearing.

George conjured a wet flannel and gently wiped the blood from Bree's face. "What happened love? Come on open your eyes gorgeous. You're going to give me white hairs you know."

Bree groaned.

George reluctantly pressed him gently to lay flat, "Don't move just yet."

"What happened? Last thing I remember I was on the ladder…"

George cursed, "Merlin's holey pants! I told you that thing was a death trap."

"Pardon me for not being as skilled as you two at levitating. The box I wanted was too high for me to reach it with a summoning charm because I couldn't see it."

"I'm sorry I just panicked seeing you covered in blood. I swear I lost several years off my life. Just wait for the healer, as soon as she says it's safe I promise to let you up. I'll probably tag along like a motherless Crup until I'm sure you're alright."

"What's a healer?"

"Something like a Muggle doctor only better, she won't cut you open or anything. She probably won't even touch you."

"Do let go of my arm Mr. Weasley. I am perfectly capable of walking without being dragged."

Bree tried for shirk from his touch but George just threaded their fingers together and wouldn't let Bree take his hand back.

"You're not the first bent couple I've met, nor will you be the last. I have no issue with being bent; I've treated Severus for years. Now will someone tell me what happened?"

George winced she was more imperious then mother but unlike Molly Weasley she have an aura that demanded respect. "He was on the ladder retrieving a box. He must have lost his balance and fell."

"We found him covered in boxes." Fred added frowning.

"I didn't do this on purpose." Bree snapped, "I wasn't going for cause of death, crushed to death by boxes."

Fred frowned, "I didn't say that."

"Ignore him." George advised, "He is trying to avoid admitting he was worried about you."

"He has a concussion and will have plenty of bruises. He shows signs of years of abuse and neglect."

Bree cringed, "George didn't anything to me."

"I can tell you've had at least a year of adequate nutrition and rest. You should talk about what you suffered; holding it in can cause great harm. When he is ready to deal with it and wants healing, you should make an appointment with my bonded. Ted would gladly help." Andromeda held out a set of potions, "A pain reliever for the headache due to the concussion, he has bone-deep bruises but no breaks. I have bruise balm that should speed up the healing on the bruises. I can help him recover physically more quickly from the abuse if he wishes, it will take time and effort but it must be his choice."

George pocketed the potions and stood with Bree in his arms, "I'll take good care of him Healer."

"See that you do…" Andromeda said shortly, "I will stop by during lunch tomorrow to check on him. If he wishes to rest, you should wake him every hour. If he becomes highly disoriented then send for me right away. It might be wiser to take him straight to St. Mungos."

"No hospitals." Bree snarled.

"I will leave my home floo address with Fred while you two clean up."

George carried a still protesting Bree up to the boy's apartment, "No we'll get you cleaned up and then you can berate me all you want. Be gentle with your head, I saw her use a sealing charm on your head wound which was where all the blood came from. I'm worried about you, I may look calm but inside I'm shaking Merlin I can hardly keep the memory of you on the floor in a pool of blood out of my head."

He stripped them with a spell and carrying Bree into the shower, he held Bree close close but he paused to cast an impervious charm on Bree's wound before turning the water on. He kissed the smaller wizard, leaning back on the shower wall as he gently washed Bree's body, there were faint and not so faint scars that made him ache for vengeance but the abuser was dead, beyond the reach of vigilanty justice.

Bree held him just as tightly, relishing the gentle and possessive way that George took care of him.

They only kissed and cleaned one another before exiting the shower.

A warm fluffy towel was waiting for each of them.

There was something sensual about drying one another…

They exited the loo wearing only towels to find lunch waiting on the small kitchen table.

They ate in silence, sneaking heady looks that when caught went straight to their cocks.

After lunch, Bree dragged George back to the bedroom and fucked him into tomorrow.

Fred found them in bed together, George was asleep and Bree was toying with his hair.

"What do you want?" Bree snarled.

"I just…wanted to be sure you were both alright. George was worried..." Fred muttered.

"So were you." Bree sneered.

"So? You're one of our employees and I thought the stockroom was safe. The accident shouldn't have happened."

"It was an accident." Bree snorted.

"A few boxes falling sure, but an entire shelf? I highly doubt that. George was worried. He'll want to stick close to you to be sure you're safe." Fred said shortly.

"You're jealous it's not you."

"I don't like blokes." Fred frowned.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Bree said noncommittally.

Fred stormed off.

"Keep telling yourself that." Bree said under his breath as he tried to smooth the worry lines on George's devastatingly handsome face. While the features were the same, their faces weren't always the same.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

George stuck his head into the stock room grinning, “Bree I was thinking, would you like to go out to dinner? Like a date? To celebrate how much better you’re getting with your wand?”

 

Bree scowled at him, “You know I hate crowds.”

 

George shook his head, “I’d rent a private room. It would just be you, me and the waiter."

 

“Fine.” Bree was nervous and stunned that George would go to so much trouble…

 

George paid Bree a little higher then he probably should and after each pay day he took him shopping to buy a few nice things. Not to an expensive store or to a second hand place but to a middle income place that was affordable.

 

“What should I wear?”

 

“Nice trousers, a shirt and tie? I don’t expect you to dress up all the way. It’s just us…” George said rubbing his neck nervously.

 

Bree nodded, “I have that much.”

 

“I’ll dress the same so you don’t feel underdressed. We only have the dragon hide suits because Charlie sent the hide and we paid for it to be made up into suits. I wouldn’t expect to wear them except to annoy mum. She’s a bit of a harpy, bossing and controlling. She’s not the least bit supportive of the shop; she thinks that it’s dangerous and immature.” George shrugged.

 

Bree scowled, “The products are so inventive, and I’ve never seen or heard of anything like them. I’m no stranger to having disagreeable parents. I never knew my mother but I assume she’s dead. I’d rather not meet her.”

 

“Don’t worry, she’d verbally eviscerate you because it’s her nature and I wouldn’t put you through that.” George promised. “Not because I am in any way ashamed of you, you don’t deserve that treatment from anyone especially my mother.”

 

Bree blushed, “Uhm…okay?”

 

“Dinner. Don’t forget.” George smirked as he left Bree in the stockroom.

 

XoooooX

 

George made the reservations, helped close the shop before flooing to the Hall to dress.

 

Due to the shop’s operating schedule dinner for them was held back mostly until ten-ish.

 

They closed for lunch but snacked during normal dinner hours for straggling customers.

 

George returned to the shop via the office floo to find Bree practically wringing his hands.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” Bree frowned at him.

 

“I’ve never really been on a date before so I’m nervous.” George rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Neither have I obviously.”

 

George took two steps towards Bree and kissed him, “Then we’ll share the experience. I’m glad I get to show you how you deserve to be treated.”

 

Bree blushed, “Whatever.”

 

They left the shop closing up and locking it.

 

George led him towards the Italian restaurant he’d made reservations at.

 

Bree shrunk behind him, clinging to his hand as they weaved through the late crowd.

 

They entered the restaurant Antonio’s.

 

George smiled at the maitre‘d, “We have a reservation under Weasley Wizard Wheezes, George Weasley.”

 

The man nodded, escorting them to a small private dining room.

 

Unsure of the odd named food and drink; Bree ended up ordering lemonade, water and plain spaghetti.

 

George ordered a large salad, pesto, a bottle of wine and chocolate gelato to arrive later. He also ordered water for himself.

 

Bree frowned at the wine, “Are you going to drink the entire bottle yourself?”

 

George shook his head leaning over to whisper, “To share…”

 

Bree shivered. “You trust me with alcohol? Don’t you remember what happened last time?”

 

George turned as red as his hair, “Do I? I’m hoping for a repeat performance.”

 

Bree groaned, “You insufferable addict.”

 

“It’s my arse and I enjoy how it feels when you plough me. Only you have had me and as far I am concerned, only you can.” George shivered.

 

“Is this the place to discuss that?” Bree hissed.

 

“There are wards to keep the serving staff out if you wanted me.” George whispered, “I even know wards for public sex but I learned them because I like learning. This would be about as public as I’m comfortable with so you know.”

 

“I’m not comfortable with the idea of anyone seeing your body.” Bree mumbled.

 

“Good, because I’m a one man-man, I don’t want anyone else.” George kissed him teasingly.

 

They broke apart when their salad and drinks arrived.

 

They shared the salad but held off on the wine letting it chill.

 

They shared anecdotes of their day, mostly George’s tales of customers that had come into the shop.

 

Their main courses arrived and George uncorked the wine, pouring them each a glass.

 

“What is that green stuff?” Bree frowned.

 

George smirked, “Pesto.” He stabbed two tortellinis with his fork and held it out to Bree, “Try it?”

 

Bree nervously tasted the food, he moaned. He could taste basil, almonds and garlic a few of his favourite things. “That’s…heavenly.”

 

George chuckled, “Isn’t it? I adore it. Mila has made it a few times since we moved to Ivy Hall. I saw it on the menu and had to try Antonio’s but I think Mila’s is better honestly.”

 

They moved their plates closer and ate from each other’s plate pausing now and then to feed the other.

 

Soon the wine began to hit Bree, he really was a light weight with liquor of any kind.

 

He grabbed George’s tie and kissed him aggressively.

 

“Oh my…I beg your pardons. I was just coming to ask if you wanted your gelato.” Their server coughed.

 

Bree glared, “Forget it.”

 

“No!” George pouted, “Pack it. we’ll take it to go. Hurry.” He tossed a handful of galleons on the table to cover the meal and a tip.

 

The server left in a hurry.

 

“Wait until we leave. Please? I took down the anti-Apparition wards before we left. We can Apparate to the bed.” George said kissing him eagerly.

 

“Fine!” Bree snarled as he grabbed George’s cock through his trousers.

 

George bucked into his hand, “Fuck!”

 

“Oh I will.”

 

“Here is your gelato sirs.” The server stammered.

 

Bree removed his hand from the front of George’s trousers; he grabbed his hand and fairly dragged him to the door.

  

George snatched the gelato on the way past the server, “Thanks. Night.”

 

Once they were outside of the restaurant, George kissed Bree as he Apparated them straight to Bree’s bed in the apartment above the shop. He then brought the anti-Apparation wards up again and banished his clothes to the floor as he fell backwards on Bree’s bed naked.

 

“Mine too.” Bree growled.

 

George used the spell to send Bree’s clothes away and prepare himself as well as casting lube on his lover before setting his wand aside. “Fuck me.”

 

Bree entered him with a groan, “With pleasure…”

 

Bree fucked him through two mutual orgasms.

 

They then collapsed, passing out from sated exhaustion.

 

XoooooX

 

Fred had overheard their plans for dinner and had silently fumed. He went home to eat his own late supper before jealousy and curiosity had him back. He realized after thirty minutes that the wards had been tampered with and realized his sex addict twin had plans to clearly Apparate back.

 

He cast a disillusionment charm on himself and waited.

 

He waited over an hour for their return…

 

Once they appeared the wards came up again and then they were soon naked…

 

Fred cast a silencing bubble around himself and then watched.

 

Seeing Bree so erotic as he fucked his twin had Fred hard and dripping.

 

The sensual movements as Bree moved, nay thrusted made him more turned on. He’d never seen an arse quite so delectable. To say he had designs on it would be the truth…George didn’t want to share?

 

Well then…

 

Fred sneered as he came with them, wasn’t that up to Bree? The two hadn’t gotten off to a harmonious start like Bree and George. He had some repair to do to Bree’s impression of him.

 

He wanted Bree, not just because George said no but he was powerfully attracted to the younger wizard. He was protective and well, he didn’t like that they had something or someone they couldn’t share.

 

Fred had never considered himself bent; he’d never looked at a wizard in lust until he’d seen Bree that time naked after having George. He wouldn’t say he was really bent just bent towards Bree.

 

He wanted just how hot it might be to be fucking Bree while Bree fucked George…

 

Someday he planned to find out…

 

Knowing Bree was weak to alcohol might factor into his seduction plan. Fred just had to find a way to get Bree to trust him enough and pretending to be George would never work because Bree could seemingly tell them apart…

 

Since he’d really started to watch their stock boy, he didn’t notice the witches so much. Even Verity paled beside the youth…

 

Perhaps, it was time to leave his playboy ways and attempt a real relationship…

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George fight over Bree. George and Bree have sex...

Chapter 8

 

Fred had yet to come up with a real plan to get on Bree’s good side and seduce him.

 

But he’d been ogling the younger wizard…

 

George clipped up upside the head, “Leave him alone, he isn’t for you.”

 

Fred scowled, “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“You’re a playboy you git. You’re just jealous because he likes me better.” George hissed.

 

“What’s the matter Gred? We’ve always shared everything…” Fred pouted.

 

“I never wanted your girls you bloody moron. You don’t understand, he won’t want you. You’ve been nothing but a right nasty git to him and he won’t submit, he can’t…” George muttered under his breath.

 

“He just hasn’t got a good look at me…” Fred whinged.

 

George looked around, “You don’t understand you great git! He was mistreated, he can’t give you what you want…I think he was raped repeatedly since he was young. He only has a relationship with me because I want him to fuck me...”

 

“Why don’t we let him decide if he wants me…?”

 

George shook his head, “I don’t want to fight you on this but please don’t pursue Bree…you don’t want listen but please…I don’t want you to frighten him away. He’s happy and safe here. I’m afraid that someone will mistreat him if you chase him from here. He doesn’t have OWLS or NEWTS; he will have difficulty convincing people that he’s not a squib. Even you thought he was one…he isn’t because he learns a bit differently…”

 

“You’re just being selfish…” Fred pouted.

 

George smacked him, “Maybe a little but damn it Fred, I’m serious. Go to Bacchean Alley. Go hit a club, go find whatever pussy or arse you find fit and fuck it. Just please leave him alone. He’s not for you. I don’t care who you fuck as long as it’s not Bree.”

 

“Fine you selfish bastard.” Fred stormed off.

 

XooooooX

 

George slid down a wall, holding himself.

 

It wasn’t just that he didn’t want to share; he knew in his heart that Bree had been mistreated. He was certain that Bree couldn’t handle letting someone fuck him…

 

Fred was such a selfish possessive predictable bastard; he always wanted what someone else wanted.

 

He found out Lee had the hots for Angelina so he had to have her first…

 

They were clearly over but that didn’t stop Fred from pulling the same shite.

 

George sat there with his eyes closed, why was he cursed to share the same face as his selfish twin.

 

Bree found him like that.

 

“What’s the matter George?”

 

George grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a hard kiss. “Bother lunch…I need you baby…”

 

Bree smirked, “Really?”

 

George nodded, “That okay?”

 

Bree hauled him up, “Damn right.”

 

George let himself get dragged up to Bree’s bed to fuck.

 

George banished their clothes to the floor, casting preparing charms on himself before dropping his wand to the floor.

 

Bree forced his legs apart, kneeling and drove his cock straight into George’s arse while gripping the elder teen’s hips and pulling him back onto his cock.

 

George clung to the smaller teen by crossing his ankles behind Bree’s back, “Merlin’s balls…”

 

“So tight…fuck…love your arse…”

 

“Fuck me good…make it clear I’m owned…” George groaned.

 

Bree’s thrusts were brutal, not as brutal as when he was drunk…

 

George came hard after twenty minutes of being fucked. He clamped down hard on Bree’s cock holding it deep in his body…

Bree came with a guttural moan, his spurts of cum painting George’s walls and even hitting his prostate.

 

George closed his eyes, gasping.

 

Bree leaned over, planting a hand on either side of George’s massive shoulders. “What brought that on?”

 

George swallowed, “It’s not important…”

 

“Got in a fight with Fred the arse again then…” Bree muttered. “Can’t complain really because it makes you really slutty…”

 

George blushed, “Like Alcohol does you?”

 

“Want to make you really horny…I bought you a present…was going to give it to you later but now works…” Bree pulled out of George and slid off the bed to dig something out of his nightstand.

George whimpered the loss.

 

“Don’t worry slut, you won’t be empty long…” Bree smirked.

 

George swallowed when Bree pulled out a red dildo.

 

“Yes my slut it vibrates and it’s about same size as my cock…”

George tilted his arse his legs spaying wider, he’d never had a toy inside him…

 

He’d only had his own fingers and Bree’s cock inside him…

“With my cum inside that slutty arse of yours I don’t even need to lube it.” Bree drawled as he shoved the dildo into George’s arse and it immediately turned on.

George groaned, “Fuck!”

 

It thrust into him even as it vibrated…

 

George thrashed around, “Bree…”

 

“Good thing you cast athose charms on my cot…” Then Bree sat on George’s face, “Come on slut, eat my arse while you get your cunt fucked…”

 

George had been called a slut before, many times by Bree but he’d never had his arse called a cunt. He was so embarrassed when it made him even harder…

 

Bree tugged on his hair, “I’m waiting…”

 

George nervously spread Bree’s arse cheek and gave his arsehole a tentative lick…

 

Bree moaned, “That’s it…”

 

George was overwhelmed, a dildo was pounding his arse and his boyfriend was making him eat out his arse.

 

“Come on…get on with it slut…”

 

George dipped his tongue into Bree’s arse and was rewarded with a groaned ‘Fuck…’ as well as a painful tug on his hair.

 

Bree ground his arse onto George’s tongue, “That’s it slut…”

 

George tried hard to focus on Bree’s order to eat his arse but it is difficult when he’s being fucked…

 

Finally he felt Bree stiffen and come hard, in response George came hard as well. How he held it so long was a fucking miracle. He vaguely sees that it shoots over Bree’s shoulders and must have hit his back.

 

Bree rolled off and starts shaking.

 

George rolled on his side, “Bree?”

 

“Don’t fucking talk to me…” Bree barked. “Fuck fuck!”

 

George fell silent as he reached down to turn the dildo off.

 

When Bree finally talks, he’s rocking himself, “Get it off me…fucking get it off me…”

 

George was frightened by Bree’s panic attack; he dropped the dildo on the bedding and slid off the cot. He knelt and took Bree’s hand, “Come here…”

 

Bree was shaking and hard to move but George managed to steer him into the shower.

 

The shower immediately turned on as soon as Bree was inside it.

 

George said gently, “You’re safe Bree…no one is going to hurt you. No one is going to make you do anything you don’t want to. I won’t let you be hurt…

 

Eventually, Bree quieted and stopped shaking.

 

George took his hand and kissed it, “You’re safe.”

 

Bree’s voice was hoarse and harsh, “Don’t touch me.”

 

George immediately dropped his hand, “It’s okay…I understand…”

 

This was why he didn’t want Fred to pursue Bree…

 

He silently handed Bree a towel and bit his lip as he watched Bree dry himself…

 

Then they went to dress, with George casting refreshing charms on himself.

 

Bree had accepted potions from Healer Andromeda Tonks and a strict diet but had outright refused to see a Mind Healer even if George thought he needed one…

 

Once they were dressed, George herded Bree into the office and flooed Ted begging the Mind Healer to come to the shop because it was an emergency.

 

George wondered if this was ultimately his fault, was it because he too chose to pursuer a sexual relationship with someone who had been sexually abused?

 

It didn’t take Ted Tonks long at all to come through the floo.

 

Bree was rocking again and he was paler then usual.

 

“So this is your stock boy that Annie told me needed my assistance…” Ted said gently.

 

George blushed, “I agreed with her but I couldn’t force him.”

 

“Of course you can’t, to have any real healing occur it has to be a personal choice to seek healing. Tell me what happened.” Ted said as he sat on the edge of the office desk.

 

“When we met, Bree was alone with a small bag and almost broke. He had no magical education and he was scared. I wanted desperately to help him, was I attracted to him yes. It didn’t take long to figure out he was abused and likely wasn’t fed enough. I did my best to take care of him, we had regular meals, I paid him enough to buy proper clothes and I taught him what he needed to work at our shop. Our sexual relationship started as an accident. I was attracted but I know he couldn’t stomach submitting in bed, I wanted to submit. We had a drink; alcohol brings out Bree’s sexual side. He’s not very affectionate. I don’t think he know how to be, when we have sex I know can’t hold on too tight but that’s just instinct. He’s never reacted like this.”

 

“What happened that you need my assistance?” Ted pressed.

 

“I had a fight with Fred about Bree again, so I wanted to be with Bree. Our first round was normal, then he teased me about fighting with Fred made me slutty like alcohol made him horny. He gave me a sex toy that he put inside me and then asked to me” George blushed, “Eat his arse…I must have done a good job because I made him come. He was really uncomfortable about that but I came soon after and when my semen hit his back, Bree panicked. He was screaming, ‘get it off, get it off.’ I got him to the shower so it could rinse off. I tried to promise him he was safe and I wouldn’t let anyone hurt him but he didn’t want me touching even his hand.”

 

Ted’s voice was gentle and soothing when he addressed Bree…

 

“Bree can you hear me?”

 

Bree flinched. “Yes…”

 

“Where are you?”

 

Bree looked around, “The shop’s office…who are you?” his eyes narrowed.

 

George let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Do you remember when Andromeda mentioned you needed a Mind Healer?”

 

“I don’t need one.” Bree said viciously.

 

“Oh? Then why did you have a panic attack while having sex with George?” Ted retorted.

 

Bree turned on George, “Why did you call him?”

 

George flinched, “Because you panicked and then you ordered me not to touch you as if you thought I would hurt you. I had hoped you’d come to know and trust me better then that…”

 

Bree muttered under his breath…

 

Ted gently chided, “George is probably one of the few people in your life who genuinely care about you. He blames himself for your panic attack…he thinks that maybe his allowing you to fuck him has caused you more harm or prevent you from handling the truth.”

 

Bree glared at Ted, “Facing what?”

 

“That you are bent…sure you’ve been abused but that doesn’t change anything. You’re still bent. You wouldn’t have let George eat your arse if you didn’t still need anal stimulation. George is too sexually submissive to give it you, I can tell. You panicked when you felt his semen on your back, why?”

 

Bree spat, “Because my sick fuck of a father, if he really was my father, used to fuck me and then spray his seed on my back. He never liked to see my face when we fucked and it was often. Sometimes I was actually chained to the bed…”

 

George closed his eyes; suspicions were one thing, to hear that they were well founded broke his heart.  


“Don’t you dare pity me.” Bree snarled.

 

George shook his head, “I hate being so perceptive…I knew you’d been mistreated. I only want to help you get better. If letting you fuck me does you more harm, then I’ll back off. I don’t care if I have to be celibate. I went through school without sex, so I can give it up. I care about you Bree, I don’t care if you don’t believe me but I do. I want what’s best for you, I won’t expect you to do anything that hurts you.”

 

Bree grabbed him and snapped, “Don’t decide for me damn it! I have the right to chose for myself.”

 

George turned to look away, “You ordered me not to touch you, you were afraid of me. I know I’m a big guy but without a Beater Bat I’m not aggressive at all. I could never hurt you physically because I care about you. I can’t help that I’m naturally built like a Beater but Merlin help me; I’m a Keeper in bed. I can’t stomach the idea of dominating anyone much less you even if you’re physically smaller then me.”

 

Bree grabbed his chin and forced George to look at him, “I don’t want you to be something you aren’t. So what if I freaked? It’s a fucking miracle I didn’t before…”

 

George melted at the show of dominance, “Bree I just want you to be okay…”

 

“If it isn’t George you want to have you in bed who is it?” Ted pressed.

 

George flinched. “You want someone to have you like you do me?”

 

Please not Fred…he couldn’t handle it if he lost Bree to his own twin…

 

“Why does it matter?” Bree snapped.

 

“George wants to help you, he can’t do so if you don’t let him in.”

 

“So what if I did? They hate me anyway…”

 

“You want his twin then…” Ted said with irony.

 

George paled.

 

Bree recoiled, “Why would you say that?”

 

“Ask George, I know for a fact that Fred desires you. In fact I wouldn’t be surprised because you were likely the first bloke he ever fancied that he reacted badly. Some guys do, it’s a natural response especially to those who previously were extremely sure of their being straight.” Ted smirked.

 

Bree glared at George, “Tell me you weren’t fighting over me?”

 

George closed his eyes, “I knew in my heart that you were mistreated sexually before we met…I may have been a little selfish but I was afraid if Fred really did pursue you sexually that you’d leave. I really didn’t believe that you could put your past aside enough to want him to…I was a little afraid if he did manage to seduce you to his bed, then you wouldn’t want me anymore…”

 

Bree froze when George admitted to Fred wanting him sexually and clearly the elder twin wanted his arse. He wasn’t sure he could let anyone much less Fred fuck him…

 

Before he could say anything about Fred, George’s frightened worry that Bree would leave him for Fred actually made Bree realise that George wasn’t and had never been an easy fuck.

 

Bree actually cared for the shy, gentle wizard who had taken him under his wing since they met…he sighed, “I know I’m not good with words but haven’t you figured it out yet?”

 

George blinked up at him; his reddish-blond lashes glittering with unshed tears. “Figured what out?”

 

“That I care about you damn it. I couldn’t have continued having sex with you if it didn’t mean anything. All the Firewhiskey and wine ever did was make it easier to act one how I felt and what I wanted.”

 

George’s voice was soft, “You really want me?”

 

Bree snorted, “Never didn’t. It just took me time to see it and some more to be marginally okay with wanting you.”

 

“If you want to be a strong couple you need to learn to communicate. If you really are against having separate sessions with me, then I insist that you both see me. It’s perfectly acceptable to be bent no matter what his idiot mother says; my daughter plays for both teams as both teams. It’s taken me sometime to wrap my Muggle-raised mind around that but Annie’s kept me from making an arse of myself and cocking things up. It’s okay to like Fred if he wants you, hell it’s fine to want Fred even if he doesn’t. George is uneasy about losing you because you’re his first lover and he feels protective. He likely has seen Fred in other relationships and may have legitimate reasons for resisting Fred’s wanting you. It’s up to you both to decide if you can handle having Fred join your relationship. It maybe easier if you didn’t bring him in right away, talk about it. How would having Fred work? I’m going to make you both a couples appointment for next week. I expect you both to attend. I think that your panicking could have avoided if you two had talked…”

 

Then Ted vanished into the floo.

 

Leaving a shamefaced, still jealous George and embarrassed Bree…

 

Bree coughed, “So he does want me?”

 

George nodded, “I don’t know how much is genuine and how much is just because he’s selfish and wants what others have. He went after our best friend’s dream girl because she liked him, he didn’t even have to courtesy to tell he that he couldn’t do that to a friend. Unless it was true love, I couldn’t do that to a friend…”

 

“If he really was serious and I wanted to keep you in my bed as a lover…could you be okay with it?” Bree swallowed.

 

George wrapped his arms around himself, “He’s everything I’m not…he always has been. It would be hard for me to accept but I don’t blame you if you did chose him…”

 

Bree shook him, “What part of both didn’t you get? Just because I find the arrogant, dominating arse attractive doesn’t mean I want to give you up too. Damn it George, buck up! What is so hard about believing that I could be attracted to the both of you in different ways?”

 

George whispered, “Because no one ever has been before?”

 

Bree muttered about idiots, before hugging George, “Relationships of any kind are hard on me. How do I treat Verity?”

 

“You ignore her unless she really needs something for the shop?” George said quietly.

 

“How do I treat you two?” Bree pressed.

 

“You order me around in bed, you sometimes grope me when we’re alone but working. You let me take you shopping and invite you out on dates…”

 

“What about Fred?”

 

“You argue with him, glare at him but you…”

 

“Watch him constantly…I get angry when he flirts with the entire universe. I don’t know if I can have a sexual relationship with him even if I fantasised about him. If I could and it bothered you, I wouldn’t let him in here if we were going to have sex. I don’t mind dominating you in bed but I don’t want to hurt you even if it is merely emotional. Ted Tonks is right, we do need to talk even if it’s hard for both of us…”

 

George asked Mila to bring them sometime light but hearty that was on Bree’s diet.

 

They spent the rest of the workday hold up in the office actually talking about their pasts and their fears.

 

Because they were both shy it was hard for them but it would be ultimately worth it.

 

Despite having parents and a large family, Bree was surprised to hear what his childhood was really like and why the twins called her a harpy.

 

While Bree didn’t tell him everything, Bree did admit to some aspects of his abuse beyond what he’d admitted to Ted.

 

Ted was right, asking George to eat his arse proved that he did want and need some anal stimulation but he hadn’t been able to handle semen on his back.

 

So they agreed that if Bree needed him to eat his arse. George would have the cold-water charm on himself or invest in a ring…

 

The more they stammering talked about, the more relaxed they became…

 

They were surprised when Mila showed up to announce the shop was closed and asked what they wanted for dinner.

 

George let Bree order for them…

 

After it arrived and they ate in silence, George was surprised when Bree insisted he stay over. Not for sex but because Bree wanted to not be alone and to let his lover cuddle him.

 

Bree was a cuddler but he didn’t always request it, it just sort of happened after sex and George liked having Bree hold him. He agreed at once…

 

They shared an actual shower, but Bree was hesitant to let George wash him even though he washed George.

 

The two shy lovers walked hand-in-hand to Bree’s magically widened and strengthened cot that he called a bed.

 

Bree pulled George down onto it and held the larger youth from behind, his cock nestled between George’s arse cheeks.

 

George relaxed at once; Bree had to be feeling safer if he was willing to hold him while naked. He knew calling Ted was the right choice…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred visits a bisexual club and learns about himself after a surprise encounter.

Chapter 9

 

Fred closed up the shop with Verity, and then he headed to the Hall to grab a quick dinner.

 

He was still pissed and very horny…

 

George and Bree disappeared soon after his fight with George; they never came back down to the shop…

 

So it wasn’t any wonder he didn’t slip into a Bi club called Aphrodite…

 

He’d never really been with a guy but he’d watched George and Bree…

 

Not that he had any interest in fucking his brother but he wouldn’t mind getting Bree in a Weasley sandwich…

 

Fred entered the club and he was surprised to have entered with a club celebrity…

 

_“Oh my goddess is that Tonks?”_

_“What I wouldn’t give to fuck that…”_

_“Screw that…I want Tonks to fuck me…”_

_“How do you know its Tonks?”_

_“Dude it’s the fucking hair! Tonks always had short colourful hair.”_

 

Fred was surprised to see Percy of all people in the club…

 

And sitting in Oliver’s lap too…

 

Oliver smirked, “Oy Fred!” waving…

 

The back of Percy’s neck turned pink and he nearly fell off Oliver’s lap.

 

Oliver held him securely to keep him from falling.

 

Percy just hid his face in Oliver’s neck.

 

Oliver held up a hand to shake.

 

Fred chuckled, “Never guessed you were bent Oliver.”

 

His former captain shrugged, “Never thought you were either. Guess we can’t judge by appearance. I’ve known I was bent since I got my first look at Percy in the shower First Year…”

 

“I thought Percy was seeing Penelope…” Fred frowned.

 

Percy whispered, “We’re both bent…I didn’t want to be bent. So we tried making out…she’s a good kisser but we’ve got the wrong bits for one another…”

 

Fred shrugged, “I see.”

 

“How did you figure out you were bent?” Oliver asked

 

Fred coughed, “I’m not…I’ve bi? I’ve only had the hots for one bloke.”

 

“So why are you here?”

 

“George won’t share…”

 

Oliver smirked, “You owe me and I fully expect you to pay up.”

 

Percy slugged him, “Shut up.”

 

“What did he bet you?” Fred asked curiously.

 

Percy glared at Oliver, “Don’t you dare tell him. I really don’t want my brother to know about my sex life.”

 

“Hey Oliver…Percy…”

 

Fred spun around and noticed it was ‘Tonks’.

 

He vaguely remembered her from Hogwarts, a Beater in Hufflepuff but he’d never seen her as a guy…

 

Graduated with Charlie, he was sure of it.

 

“Sure I can’t talk you into a three-some?” Tonks drawled.

 

Oliver shook his head, “Sorry I’m a one-man sort of bloke. Plus I’m on the possessive side. Percy’s not really into being shared which is good for me.”

 

“I’ve never seen you here before.” Tonks said turning to him, “Hey aren’t you another one of Charlie’s brothers? One of the twins I think…”

 

Fred awkwardly held out his hand, “Fred Weasley…”

 

Tonks smirked, “You’ve got a firm hand shake Fred…”

 

Fred coughed, “Thanks?”

 

Tonks leaned in to whisper in his ear, “It would feel good on my cock…”

 

Fred swallowed, “Never been with a bloke before…”

 

Tonks’ smirk widened. “Thanks brilliant…what role were you thinking? Chaser or Keeper?”

 

Fred leaned over to ask Oliver, “Which is which?”

 

“I’m a Chaser in bed and Percy is the Keeper, it means he bottoms…”

 

Fred rolled his eyes, “I didn’t need to know that part…” he turned back to Tonks, “I’ve always topped in bed…”

 

Tonks winked, “Can’t win ‘em all but don’t knock what you haven’t tried…”

 

“No cheating Tonks.” Oliver warned, “This one’s family…”

 

Tonks looked offended, “I am an Auror…”

 

Oliver snorted, “I don’t know what they were thinking…”

 

Fred found his chin grabbed and he was surprised that he enjoyed it when Tonks kissed him.

 

Wolf whistles filled the bar.

 

Tonks smirked, as they reached down to grab his cock, “Nice broomstick…that a nine?”

 

Fred coughed, “A ten?”

 

Tonks chuckled, “Then I guess mine should be an eleven. Best thing about being a meta is that I can have the biggest cock…”

 

Oliver snorted, “You just like pulling ‘I have the bigger cock so I get to be the Chaser’. Be careful with Tonks, this brat is sneakier then a Slytherin and that says a lot since the ex-Beater was a Hufflepuff.”

 

“Hey! I’m insulted…”

 

Oliver snorted, “You think I don’t know you’ve had my ex-dormmate as your lapdog for ages? Hell for all I know Benny is at your place, naked and waiting.”

 

Fred frowned, “Benny?”

 

“Yeah Alec and Benny our cousins whom we never really were close too. Uncle Cador’s elder kids, they are twins like you and George.”

 

“Where is your twin? I never could get Alec and Benny in bed even know I know Alec has a Meta fetish.”

 

Oliver snorted, “You just want a Weasley sandwich…”

 

“Can’t help it…I’ve never been with twins and I’m the type to try anything once.” Tonks shrugged, the meta still had yet to let go of Fred’s cock.

 

Damn Tonks had a good hand, Fred couldn’t wait to feel it on his bare cock.

 

Tonks bit his lip even as the former Hufflepuff Beater squeezed his cock.

 

Tonks broke the kiss, “Been a while hasn’t it?”

 

Fred mumbled, “Since Hogwarts…we’re living essentially rent free and well, I’ve never really taken the chance to bring someone home. George’s lover is living above the shop and he likes to crash there…”

 

“Such a pity, your twin is getting some arse and you aren’t.” Tonks’ hand began to stroke him more earnestly.

 

Fred leaned his elbows on the bar, throwing his head back and groaning. “Selfish bastard…”

 

“Poor baby…”

 

“Just like all Tonks’ targets, thinks with his cock…” Oliver muttered.

 

Then the sound of kissing came from beside him.

 

Fred had watched George get fucked so listening to Percy getting snogged didn’t bother him in the slightest…

 

“Should take you home with me…” Tonks said nipping his neck as the meta groped him.

 

“That’d be awesome…” Fred mumbled.

 

“It’s your funeral…” Oliver said as he slid from the barstool and it sounded like he was leaving with Percy.

 

Then Fred was being kissed roughly again, a hand slid into his trousers to wrap around his cock even as one of his nipples was twisted. Fred had never had his nipples played with…

 

Tonks’ kisses were more erotic then Angie’s, Godric help me they were better then any girl he’d ever been with. And that hand…

 

Oh fuck…

 

Before Fred knew what had happened, he’d come in his pants.

 

He panted, “Damn…is it is always this hot with a bloke?”

 

Tonks smirked at him, then the meta leaned in to nip his ear, “Who knows best how to make a bloke feel good then another bloke? They have the same bits after all. I’ve found it’s the same with witches. So do you still want to come home with me?”

 

Fred nodded. “Godric help me I do…”

 

Tonks removed her hand and cast a cleaning charm on it.

 

Fred went to cast one on himself only to have Tonks slap his hand.

 

“No, I want you to remember what just happened.”

 

Fred’s face was boiling red now, “Okay…”

 

Tonks slid a hand in his right arse pocket and squeezed but kept it there. “Come on then sexy. I promise this will be a night you’ll remember for a long time.”

 

There were a few catcalls and cheers as well as jeers that followed them through and then out of the club.

 

Fred swallowed when they stepped out into the Alley, “Are they always like that?”

 

Tonks shrugged, “I can’t help it if they are all attracted to the idea of fucking or being fucked by a meta. I’m looking for a permanent third so I’ll keep hitting that club until I find someone with the right chemistry.”

 

Fred coughed, “Oh…I see…”

 

Tonks squeezed his arse cheek again as the meta pulled him in close, “Hang onto me, I’m going to Apparate us.”

 

Fred wrapped his meaty arms around Tonks’ waist.

 

Then they Apparated away, arriving on the roof of a vaguely familiar building…

 

Fred let go of Tonks but that hand stayed in his back pocket, kneading his arse even as Tonks directed him with ease across the rooftop to the exist and down the stairs. At each landing, Tonks shoved him roughly into the wall and possessed his mouth even as the meta ground their cock against his.

 

By the time they finally exited the stairwell, Fred was so hard that his cock literally ached and he was craving Tonks’ hand again.

 

Tonks directed him along the corridor before stopping in front of a door and laying her palm on it, it immediately opened.

 

Fred blinked.

 

Tonks smirked, “It’s a lock and a safety feature. I created a spell that can recognise my magic. It won’t accept a person under Polyjuice because I have to do the right sequence with my magic. I have a back up sequence that functions as an alarm and sends the Aurors right away. It will admit my roommate but he took has a magic key and an alarm.”

 

Then Tonks shoved him into the apartment and the door closed tightly, Fred heard it lock

 

Inside the apartment kneeling on all fours with their head down was a familiar bloke.

 

Tonks smirked, “Benny Weasley meet Fred Weasleys. Fred meet Benny. Now that we’re all acquainted, slut get over here.”

 

The naked strawberry blonde bloke crawled over.

 

Tonks pet him and then tugged on his hair. “Good slut. Now I want you to take your cousin’s trousers off slowly mind.”

 

Benny nodded and knelt in front of Fred, without fumbling with either the belt buckle or the buttons on his trousers.

 

Fred felt strangely vulnerable as his trousers slid down his legs.

 

Then his pants were pulled down as well, with Benny lifting each foot to remove them completely but not until after he took Fred’s shoes off.

 

“Very good slut. Now hang the trousers on a chair but you know what to do with the pants.” Tonks drawled as the meta stepped behind him.

 

Benny crawled off with Fred’s trousers and pants…

 

Now Fred was wondering if he should have listened to Oliver…

 

Then Tonks was kissing his neck and trailing nails up his thighs.

 

Fred had sensitive thighs; he loved to have his girls between his legs griping his thighs as they sucked his cock.

 

When Tonks bit his neck, Fred’s legs trembled and his eyes shut even as he groaned.

 

“Slut clean his cock.”

 

Fred’s eyes snapped open, there was no way in Godric’s name he was missing out on this…

 

Benny didn’t hesitate as he placed a hand on the middle of Fred’s thighs and leaned forward and a warm wet tongue caressed the head of his overly sensitised prick.

 

Then he felt hands slide up his chest, nails teasing his skin…

 

Tonks’ hands…

 

Fred gasped as Tonks pinched both his nipples at the same time even as Benny continued to lick the seed from his cock and bollocks.

 

“Don’t suck on it slut. I know you can’t get enough cock or even pussy regardless of gender but you are getting rewarded for being obedient.” Then Tonks snickered, “Of course I trained you well…you know better then to disobey me…tell Fred what happens if you do?”

 

Benny pulled away from Fred’s aching, dripping cock. “Master Tonks puts me in a chastity cage and makes me watch while he brings home playmates. I’m in the cage for days, some times weeks depending on the infraction. I’m not allowed to come until Master Tonks decides I’ve earned it. If it’s a long-term punishment, I’m milked to or even worse he casts a spell to empty my sack. Three times I disobeyed and I was fucked but I couldn’t come.”

 

Tonks reached down to grab his hair and pulled him towards Fred’s cock, “Finish cleaning it. Get him used to a pussy mouth.”

 

Fred’s pecs were groped painfully and Tonks twisted his nipples as the meta bit his shoulder through his shirt. He could still feel Tonks’ still clothed cock rubbing up and down his arse crack.

 

Fred felt the back of a hand brush his bollocks.

 

“Yes slut?”

 

“It’s clean master?” Benny said quiet but subdued.

 

“Good, help me take Fred’s shirt off slut.”

 

Fred didn’t have a chance to resist because he and Benny were about the same size and Benny seemed to purposely rub his prick against Fred’s still aching one.

 

Fred was now nearly as naked as Benny…

 

Looking closely Benny had a silver ring on his cock with rainbow glass gems encrusted in it that had a black leather loop around his bollocks…

 

It seemed like a sort of claiming mark, as did the matching rings in Benny’s nipples that were connected to one another by a chain and then to the cock ring as well.

 

“I see you’re admiring his jewellery. I picked them out myself so he matches my hair of the day. Now I’m going to get my chair. Benny show Fred where to go.”

 

Benny led Fred to a place in the middle of the floor in front of a wooden chair with a velvet cushion.

 

Benny lay on the floor pulling Fred on top of him; he glanced over at Tonks as if asking silent permission.

 

“You can’t make or let him orgasm or I shall be disappointed. You know how to prevent an orgasm.”

 

Benny nodded as he spread his legs so Fred fell between them and he wrapped his arms around Fred’s neck pulling his cousin into a slow kiss.

 

Other then Tonks, Fred had never kissed a boy before…

 

But since Tonks was a meta and was both genders did it really count?

 

Benny’s kisses were soft and gentle, his hands playing with Fred’s hair.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Fred saw that the meta had taken their cock out of their trousers while keeping them on and was stroking it slowly, Tonks’ shirt was open and they were touching their own nipples.

 

Benny kept kissing him, slowly drawing his hands from Fred’s hair down his back and running them up and down it as if to help him relax and get used to a man’s touch.

 

Fred eventually did relax…

 

Benny’s hands ran from his hips to his armpits, still kissing him.

 

Their cocks were touching but whenever Fred tried to rut against him Benny pulled away.

 

Oh right…

 

Benny wasn’t supposed to let them come…

 

Well trained indeed…

 

Fred almost wished he could get Bree to act like this for him…

 

“You really are a horny little cock slut aren’t you Fred? How many times are you going to try to feel my slut’s cock on yours?”

 

Fred flushed, “I can’t help it…”

 

“Spread your legs wider slut, now I want you to slid down Benny’s body. You may rest your cock on his left thigh but no grinding.”

 

Fred slid down Benny, wondering exactly why he was obeying…

 

When his mouth reached Benny’s pierced nipples, Tonks spoke again. “I want you to play with his tits like he was one of your witch sluts. Benny likes to have his tits played with don’t you Benny?”

 

Benny nodded vigorously.

 

Fred kneeled with his knees on either side of Benny’s narrow hips, his hands running over Benny’s sides and stomach before running up to take the slightly older Weasley’s ‘tits’ in his hands.

 

Benny bit his lip and held back a moan, as Fred’s hands came up to grope his tits.

 

Fred kneaded them as he would a girl’s even if they were smaller…much smaller but with the way that Benny shook but wouldn’t make a noise it was clear that the elder Weasley did enjoy having his ‘tits’ played with.

 

“Now slut how is Fred going to know if he’s doing a good job? You may reach aloud to his skill as meagre as it is.” Tonks ordered.

 

Fred squeezed harder and rubbed the calloused palms of his Beater hands on the cock slut’s pierced nipples.

 

“I want another first from you Fred…I want you to undo the chain on his nipples and suck on them like the tits they are. Play with them to your heart’s content.”

 

Fred fumbled at first to remove the chain from Benny’s tits and then groped the left one even as he sucked and bit on the right tit.

 

“Fred…oh Fred…yes…harder…”

 

Slut indeed…

 

Cousin or not, the way that Benny begged was louder then Angie even…

 

That was so hot, he could feel his cock dripping on Benny’s thigh, his cock and balls rested on that soft skin.

 

Fred sucked and bit Benny’s left nipple as he kneaded the right tit in his hand.

 

“Thank you Master…”

 

“That’s enough of that now. I don’t want to spoil you…Fred you need to roll off.”

 

Fred shyly did so, embarrassed at how easily he moved to obey.

 

“Slut…I brought you a virgin…” Tonks drawled.

 

Benny all but drooled, “Really master?”

 

“Yes…now I know your favourite treat as rare as I grant it to you is virgin arse.”

 

Fred flinched, he may not hate Tonks’ cock rubbing against his arse and he definitely liked the feel of Benny’s cock and naked body on his but he did not want to get fucked.

 

“He’s shy…but he knows how good it is to be eaten out doesn’t he? Fred’s eaten out a lot of pussy…and I’m sure he’s had his cock sucked quite a number of times…”

 

Fred nodded silently.

 

“If you want my slut’s arse, then I expect you to suck his cock. As a reward, Benny will eat your arse. If you stop, he stops. But first…I want you put this on him so he can have the best orgasm of his life…”

 

Tonks tossed something and Benny caught it.

 

Fred didn’t see what it was…and then Benny was kissing him softly distracting him, licking his lips until Fred opened his mouth. Then something cold slid up his cock and was nestled at its base.

 

Fred yelped, opening his eyes and saw a plain silver ring on his cock. “Hey! I didn’t agree to this!”

 

Tonks smirked, “Relax, it’s only to make sure that you don’t come too soon and pass out. After all you did say that you hadn’t had a sexual encounter since Hogwarts, are you really going to let fear keep you from having your first bloke? What does my slut have to do? Beg you to fuck him? He’s already naked; he’s licked your cock, kissed and caressed you.”

 

Fred was shamed that Tonks was right…

 

“Slut I want you to suck his cock while he sucks yours until he starts relaxing. Then you may eat his arse…”

 

Benny knelt so his knees were at Fred’s ears and his restrained prick hung above Fred’s mouth…

 

Before Fred could pull up the courage to give Benny’s cock a tentative lick, his cousin was licking his cock instead.

 

Benny lightly scraped the vein on the underside of his prick with his teeth as he danced the tip of his tongue over the sensitive bared head of his cock. The foreskin had been pulled back ages ago when Tonks had stroked him to orgasm in the club.

 

Then he stiffened when Benny actually took the head in his mouth and began to gently suck.

 

Then he felt his bollocks grabbed painfully and groaned.

 

“Slut you may not suck his cock or eat his arse until he returns the favour. You may touch him all you like but no genital stimulation.”

 

That sentence burned…

 

Fred had liked having his bollocks grabbed as well as his hair but to be denied the pleasure of Benny’s mouth, cousin or not was unfair.

 

It was his first time with blokes…wasn’t it understandable that he was nervous?

 

Fred opened his eyes and realised that Benny’s cock was dribbling pre-cum and swaying seductively. He felt himself begin drooling…

 

“I can tell you want it. Why are you denying yourself? What is it with you Weasleys and being afraid of cock? Percy had to get snogged by a kneasel puncher before he decided he really was bent and wanted Wood’s cock in his tight arse. Charlie’s so bent it’s sad, he can’t even decide if he’s a chaser or a Keeper. It’s no wonder He’s bent when Charlie is a part of East End rhyming slang for ponce. I happened to like Penny but she’s too dominating to suit me.”

 

“I like cock…” Benny admitted shyly, “but I like cunt too, honestly I like eating both cunts. I prefect to eat them then be fucked by them...by which I mean, their cunt is riding my knob. I’ll do anything I’m ordered to; Master likes taking the piss out of me. Master considers me bespoke of him, claims I didn’t really need much training I just need to let go of my pride. I’ve been a lot happier since. Sure I’ve been called a rent boy because I get shared but we really are looking for a third…so Master is always on the pull.”

 

“Enough I’d like to shag sometime this century.” Tonks said dryly.

 

Nervously, Fred opened his mouth and rubbed the bell-like end of Benny’s cock with the top of his tongue.

 

Benny’s body trembled as Fred began his first taste of a bloke’s cock.

 

While it wasn’t sweet, it certainly wasn’t manky either…

 

It was nice…

 

He wondered whether George or Bree had sucked one another’s cock…

 

Then he decided to give Benny a good suck, Fred had never failed anything in his life and he wasn’t about to cock this up and lose out of banging someone as good with their mouth as Benny.

 

Benny began moaning soft but he didn’t try to force Fred to do more or take more in by thrusting. He seemed to be struggling to stay still…

 

Fred began bobbing his head a bit as he ran his tongue over Benny’s prick.

 

After a bit Tonks spoke, “You may resume using your mouth slut but if he stops you stop…”

 

Fred too let out a sigh of pleasure when Benny began sucking and licking his cock again.

 

Eventually, Benny let go of his cock before licking his bollocks…

 

Even Angie who had quite the talented mouth had been wary of tonguing his bollocks…

 

Benny licked them copiously before sucking first one, then the other before taking both in his mouth to toy with them.

 

It was sometime before he felt hands caressing his thighs again, Fred shivered in stunned anticipation but he was wary of stopping his own oral treatment of Benny’s prick so he redoubled his efforts trying to replicate Angie’s oral worship of his prick.

 

Then Benny was spreading his arse cheeks, and kissed down from his bollocks to his arsehole, almost in the same manner that Fred used to eat out his exes’ cunts.

 

Benny soon replaced his lips with his tongue and was licking from Fred’s perineum to his hole.

 

While Benny kept licking up and down his arse crack slowly but sensually, Fred felt his ringed cock twitch.

 

He moaned around Benny’s cock as he felt his cousin’s tongue circle his arsehole.

 

With surprising eagerness, Fred dropped Benny’s cock, spreading his cousin’s arse cheeks and licked.

 

Benny gasped, “Yes…oh thank you…”

 

Then Tonks grabbed fistfuls of Benny’s arse and pulled it away from Fred’s mouth, tapping it with a bluish wand. Out popped a vaguely cock-shaped object, Tonks smirked, slapping Benny’s arse, “Good slut…” then the meta pushed Benny’s arse down onto Fred’s face, “You may continue eating out my slut.”

 

The chair moved closer and Tonks resumed wanking his prick.

 

Obediently, Fred resumed eating his cousin’s arse by licking up and down the crack and then teasing Benny’s arsehole like it was a bird’s muff.

 

Benny pulled back from eating Fred out to beg like the slut he was claimed to be, “Oh please…eat my cunt…eat it…”

 

Fred was only slightly tempted to say the same but Benny had already redoubled his efforts to eat out Fred’s arse by focusing on his virgin arse hole to lick and suck it.

 

Then Benny nipped both of Fred’s sensitive arse cheek near his arsehole before speaking up. “Master?”

 

Fred stiffened when the hard wood of a real wand pressed his arsehole.

 

Magic flowed into his arse and Fred groaned, it felt as if Tonks had caster a scrubbing charm inside his arse. It had the side benefit of having stimulated something inside him…

 

Then Benny was licking his arsehole again.

 

Fred was ever so grateful that he was the one on his back, because he certainly couldn’t have kept his balance like Benny seemed capable of.

 

Speaking of Benny, Fred gasped when his cousin’s warm wet tongue slipped ever so slightly inside his arse.

 

Fred instinctively thrust his arse up, pushing his cousin’s tongue deeper into his arse even as he reciprocated by plunging his own tongue instinctively into Benny’s arse.

 

Benny responded by gripping Fred’s arse tighter in his hands, pulling it over even more as he began fucking Fred with his tongue.

 

Both their cocks dribbled on one another’s faces as they tongue fucked one another.

 

Then Tonks unexpectedly let out a guttural moan spraying them both with the meta’s baby makers.

 

Benny seemed to attack Fred’s arse with more enthusiasm, sucking on his arsehole and tongue fucking him faster.

 

Tonks growled at them, “Finger one another and make it hard.”

 

Before Fred could obey, Benny was already pushing a finger into his arse. His cousin licked and kissed around it likely to relax him after the unfamiliar intrusion into his virgin arse before the finger began to actively fuck Fred. Benny was unintentionally mimicking how Fred used to fuck his birds’ cunts.

 

Fred fumbled to copy Benny by shoving a finger into the slightly elder Weasley.

 

If you told him when he started Hogwarts that he would be having sex with the Hufflepuff Beater Tonks and his cousin Benny, Fred would have called you insane…

 

Now? Fred wasn’t sure if he’d want a repeat but damn having his arse eaten wasn’t bad. It felt freaking amazing…

 

Maybe being bi wasn’t too bad…

 

Fred was clumsy as he tried to finger and tongue fuck Benny; it was different then fucking a witch’s cunt.

 

Soon Tonks was speaking again, “Give one another a second finger…”

 

Fred groaned heavily when a second finger pushed inside him accompanied by the first. It didn’t take long for both to begin vigorously fucking him…

 

It was hard to focus on fingering Benny with his arse being fucked like this…

 

It felt better then he’d considered after watching George get stuffed with Bree’s cock…

 

It did help Freed that Benny had whatever that thing was that had been shoved up his arse, it made his cousin loose, he finally placed the taste of Benny’s arsehole…

 

It tasted like strawberries, which was likely the flavour of the lube that his cousin had used to get that thing in his arse.

 

Tonks spoke again, “Give him one more finger. I want it to burn later so no more then three slut.”

 

Fred’s arse did burn when Benny forced three fingers inside his virgin arse. He moaned loudly even as he tried to maintain his finger fucking Benny’s arse…

 

Tonks ordered Benny to fuck Fred’s arse hard and his cousin obeyed immediately.

 

Fred tried hard to keep fucking Benny’s arse so he wouldn’t stop.

 

Then Tonks ordered Benny to get off of him and haul Fred to his feet.

 

Fred’s legs were shaky when he was pulled to stand.

 

“To the bed slut.”

 

Benny led Fred through the apartment to the bedroom, falling back onto the bed and sliding back. Benny shoved a pillow under his arse and spread his legs before beckoning Fred to join him.

 

Fred climbed on top of his cousin, his cock sliding under Benny’s bollocks to nestle in his arse crack.

 

Tonks began to fondle and pet Fred’s arse, the meta’s voice was thick as they spoke in his ear, “Fuck him. You know you want to feel that hot arse squeezing your prick. I want to watch you kiss.”

 

Immediately, Benny’s arms wrapped around Fred’s neck and pulled him into a gentle but sensual kiss.

 

Fred thrust in Benny’s loosened arse and was rewarded when Benny moaned into their kiss. Fred began with a slow leisurely pace to his fucking while they snogged.

 

He was vaguely aware that Tonks was still playing with his arse. He felt the sensation of oil being poured down his arse crack and then pushed inside his arse.

 

When he stiffened Benny pulled him closer, adding more passion to their snog and rocking his arse up into Fred’s thrusts to get more of his prick inside his ‘cunt’.

 

Tonks returned to fondling and caressing his arse.

 

Fred had finally relaxed when he felt something much larger then fingers rub up and down the valley between his arse cheeks.

 

He would have stiffened up again but Benny had started to clench his arse muscles when Fred was bollocks deep in his slutty ‘cunt’.

 

Then Tonks’ hands move to grab his hips and before Fred could think much less react; Tonks had clearly shoved his entire prick into Fred’s virgin arse stretching it. The burn was worse then when Benny added that third finger and it was Fred’s turn to cry out into their kiss as his arse was stuffed full of cock.

 

Tonks wasn’t willing to wait long before the meta began fucking his arse hard.

 

It was awkward at first to be fucked while he was fucking Benny but eventually he figured out to thrust when Tonks did.

 

It drove him deeper into Benny, which they both appreciated and he realised that whatever it was that Tonks’ cleaning spell had stimulated that the meta was sure to hit with their big cock.

 

Sure it was weird to get fucked but it did feel good especially when the meta hit whatever that was that made him feel so good.

 

Fred wasn’t sure he wanted to do this often but damn…

 

Benny really was an eager slut who tried to get as much of Fred’s cock in him as he could. He seemed to really enjoy the weight of both of Fred and Tonks on top of him when Fred was bollocks deep in his cousin’s arse and Tonks had his prick buried in Fred’s arse.

 

Between being fucked and fucking Benny’s slutty arse, Fred broke off their snog to beg, “Come on Tonks…give a bloke a break. Let me come damn it…”

 

Tonks slapped his arse, “What do you think slut. Do you want him to come?”

 

Benny was very quiet, “May we all come?”

 

Tonks snickered, “Maybe just this once…it is a special occasion after all. I have two Weasleys in my bed…”

 

Tonks touched the ring on each of their cocks and they loosened at once.

 

Fred thrust deep into Benny’s arse and they both screamed out their climax, with Fred firing jet after jet of spunk into his cousin while the older Weasley sprayed Fred with his baby makers…

 

No sooner had they come then Fred felt Tonks thrust into his arse hard, with multiple shots of spunk flooding his arse.

 

Benny was gasping, slumped on the bed with a strange smile on his face.

 

Fred would have rolled off but he was sort of sandwiched…

 

Tonks smacked his arse, “So how was your first fuck with blokes…”

 

Fred blushed, “I think I liked fucking Benny more then I liked being fucked…”

 

Tonks nipped his neck, “That’s perfectly acceptable…but anytime you need to get stuffed you know where to find me.”

 

Tonks rolled off, “I’ll kick you out in the morning because I’ll have to get ready for work.”

 

Fred yawned, “’kay…”

 

They ended up spooned together somehow…

 

Fred decided before he fell asleep that while he’d somewhat enjoyed this, he really didn’t want to be fucked often. He preferred the idea of fucking to being fucked…

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No technically Fred didn't cheat on anyone because he's single even if he's got designs on Bree's arse.
> 
> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Gred and Forge!

Chapter 10

 

Fred was unceremoniously tossed out of Tonks’ apartment that she shared with his cousin so they could get ready for their jobs.

 

Benny surprisingly flew for the Wigtown Wanderers as a Reserve Seeker while Tonks was an Auror and they claimed both bathrooms to get ready.

 

It was Benny who escorted him out through Tonks’ keyed wards, leaving a sleepy yet dumbfounded Fred to Apparate to Ivy Hall.

 

He changed his mind and ended up heading to the shop instead…

 

XooooooX

 

To his surprise and someone’s annoyance he ran into Bree near the office.

 

Bree scowled, “So you did it, went to find someone to fuck then?”

 

Fred flinched, “How did you,”

 

“I’m not stupid; I can smell it on you. Get out and don’t come back until you don’t smell like a whore.” Bree snapped before stalking off.

 

Fred blinked after him, what in Merlin’s holey pants was that about?

 

He had just planned to shower in the office and then go down to the shop.

 

Yet, Bree seemed to despise him.

 

Wait, was Bree jealous?

 

He smirked, fist-pumping the air. If that was proof that Bree actually wanted him, then maybe more good came out of last night’s experience then just learning he liked cock…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
